luigi party
by cheaky cheep cheep
Summary: a luigi party the most reckless ever!
1. luigi party

**Luigi party**

Chapter I 

Luigi: I don't know how I'm going 2 celebrate my birthday

Mario: I have a idea! Do a party!

Luigi: not just any party a luigi party u know like ur Mario party!

Mario: yeah good going bro!

Soon the invitation had been sent and things gotten ready… 

Luigi: oh this is going 2 be great! no rules and this party is gonna be the most reckless ever!

Wadda think cool huh? Next chapter comin soon!


	2. the party guests arrive

Luigi party Chap II 

Luigi: ok the guests should be coming right a bout now.

Just as luigi said that a orange cab parked up the front

Of the pub and a orange toad came out and opened the door and out came daisy along with peach.

Peach: I'd still of rather had a pink limo than this shoddy cab.

Daisy: peach, live with it!

Luigi: oh Mario ur girl friend is here! Mario? MARIO!

Mario:(toilet flushes) oh sorry a plumber's gotta do what a plumber's gotta do!

Luigi: just make sure u air freshened!

Mario: okay dokey!

I can't be bothered 2 do any more about the guests but they all arrived ya know dk waluigi wario and the rest of the batch!

Luigi: welcome to luigi's lunacy!

Everbody can drink as much as they want and do whatever they want!

Wario: really? Oh boy! (goes to a corner and pees)

Ahhhhhh!

Luigi: ok (gags) well lets party!

This is so cool I just know this is going to be great! Could anyone email me for mini game ideas? Chap 3 soon


	3. luigi gets reckless

Thanks mog anarchy for the mini game! I'm definitely gonna use it in this chapter! Thanks again!

Luigi party 

Chap III

Luigi: ok I'm gonna hit this dice block and whatever number it lands on is the amount of coins we get to begin with!

Luigi hit the dice block and it stopped on 100…

All: WHOO HOO!

Luigi :( all messed up) sheesh all right all it is is 100 coins sheesh

Luigi: right see this hat, I'm gonna pull out a name and that person goes first and so on.

Luigi: and the name is… peach!

Peach: oh goody!

Peach walked up, clicked her fingers and 2 toads came and lifted her up.

Peach :( whispering) please be a ten ten ten!

The dice block stopped on a 5… 

Peach: oh !

Luigi: that's not very lady like peach!

Peach: sorry!

Peach took her go and landed on a 4 player mini game.

Luigi: all right everyone let's go to luigi's lemony lunatics!

After the guests were informed of the rules the game began…

Luigi: pick up your lemons! Ready…steady…GO!

The aim of the game is to do the craziest thing with your lemon luigi was the judge and has his own drinks cooler…

Mario had put his lemon in his dungarees and used it as a… well… u know

Wario had eaten his lemon and was just sitting there…

Daisy was trying 2 squirt lemon juice in her eyes… 

Everyone else was doing crazy stuff with there lemons but then…

Luigi :( drunk) right stop! I say Mario is the winner!

Mario: whoo hoo!

Luigi: Now for a break!

Thanks to mog anarchy for the mini game idea I'm gonna make luigi ridiculously drunk so get ready for luigi like u never seen him before! Chap 4 soon 


	4. dasiy's present

Luigi party

Daisy: luigi I have something for u!

Luigi wasn't listening he was to busy seeing how drunk he can get…

Daisy:(to herself) ignorant plumber 

Luigi: look at me I'm dancing on a table!

Suddenly luigi did a moony and daisy almost fainted…

Luigi: daisy I got a present for u!

Daisy: what is it?

Luigi: you'll see!

At that moment, luigi grabbed daisy and ran like the wind into a room and shut the door tight

Mario: I wonder what there doing in there?

Hey everyone! Stand round me and I'll put this glass on the door and tell u everything I hear!

Mario put the glass on the door and listened… 

Mario: all I can hear is giggling and a duvet shuffling…

The door burst open and daisy and luigi stood there and luigi was panting…

Luigi:(doing up his buttons) whoo hoo! Daisy I've never had a ride like that before!

Daisy: no it was u who made the best!

Mario: luigi I never knew u were such the love machine!

Peach: and daisy! I never knew u would go through with it!

Daisy: well let's just say it was the best present ever!

WOW I never knew I would write anything like this I still need some mini game ideas chap 5 very very soon!


	5. kiss gone wrong

Luigi party Chap 5 

**Luigi:(drunk) all right time for a luigi lunacy game I have a spinner thingamajig here and whatever it lands on is the game we will have to play whoever is out first has to kiss the person they fancy in front of everyone and if they do not do it then they will have a truckload of garbage chucked on them!! I'm gonna spin it!!**

**(spinner spins)**

**Luigi: ok its landed on cheep cheep crazy what u have to do is get as many cheep cheeps as u can and the boys stuff them down there underwear BUT… if u get a bloober ur out! oh and if daisy loses then she has to kiss moi!! Letsa go!!**

**(everyone lands in the minigame)**

**Luigi: right I'll be on this sofa reading me playboy mags! Goooo!**

**(A hour passes) **

**Luigi: And stop! Right first who got the first bloober?**

**Mario:(whispers) me**

**Luigi: ok gather round and watch the scene! **

**Luigi: and there is a popcorn stall at the back if ya'll get hungrey:) **

**Mario goes and kisses daisy**

**Peach: Mario how could u!?**

**Daisy: purluck!!**

**Luigi: Mario getta of ma girl!**

**Mario: oh no I'm sorry daisy I thought u were peach!**

**Peach: Mario I knew u would always come through!**


	6. full monty

Luigi party 

**Chap 6**

**Luigi: ya know what? I fancy a good old guest choice mini game! **

**All: YAY! Whatever that is**

**Luigi what it is is I ask someone to name a mini game of they own and then we play that mini game! And my choice is… daisy!**

**Peach:(whispers to Mario) what a surprise! **

**Daisy: ok… hmmmm…. Oh I got it flower power! What everyone has to pick a flower and then try and get as many as they can by looking every where and whoever gets the least has to do a dare done by me!**

**Ok everyone lets rock and roll!**

**(Enters mini game)**

**Daisy: goooo!**

**Everyone has to pick a flower that's their own colour so peach will have pink and Mario will have red and so on and so fourth**

**(a hour passes)**

**Daisy: stoooop! Everyone count their flowers!**

**It turns out that Mario and luigi both had 5 and the least…**

**Daisy: Mario, luigi? Come here! I have to decide what your dare is… hmmm… ah! (clicks fingers) I want you to do the full monty!**

**Mario: ARE YOU MAD!!??**

**Luigi: let me get drunk first! Mario u should too!**

**Mario:(sighs) ok a dare is a dare! **

**( a hour passes)**

**Mario and luigi:(drunk) ok were ready!**

**(get on the stage hot choclate's _sexy thing_ comes on)**

**Mario and luigi through their hats and clothes to peach and daisy **

**Peach and daisy: this is the luckiest day of our lives!!**

**Mario: yeah keep cheering ladies!**

**Luigi: daisy will never resist me now!**

**Daisy: yeah I can't resist u dreamboat! **

**I'm loving this fic next chap soon! **


	7. cheese overload!

Luigi party Chap 7 

Luigi: I think its time for a mini game! Lets all play cheesy choices! Luigi: Ok pick a cheese and eat as much of it as possible GOOOOOOOO! In the end u will never guess who won… 

Luigi: MARIO IS THE WINNER!

Mario :( weakly) yay (faints)

(An hour passes)

Luigi: Mario are you ok?

Mario: yeah just… why does my tummy hurt? Luigi: it's a long story 

**Sorry it being so short ill do better next time :D **


End file.
